


Crystal walls and stupid Falls

by CelesteFye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Gem Fusion, M/M, Mentioned Allura (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFye/pseuds/CelesteFye
Summary: Keith gets a little bit too into his head and ends up head over heels for Lance, literally





	Crystal walls and stupid Falls

Click! Clack.. Click! My boots clicked as I walked through the pristine , pearl hallways of The Castle Of Lions. I set my indigo gaze upon the crimson jewel that was encrusted Into the palm of my hand. Earth was full of gems like me, each one of us had some sort of jewel attached to some part of our bodies and if two where in a good enough friendship , has the same thought in mind and where just generally in synch then they could fuse together to form one being. When fused , both parties become much stronger and there senses are heightened.Everyone in Voltron was a gem. Shiro had his on his forehead , Hunk’s on his bellybutton , Pidge’s on there back, Lance’s on his thigh and of course mine on my palm. But none of us had ever actually fused together yet.

I was to busy with my head in the clouds that I didn’t notice Lance heading straight towards me. Luck seemed to not be in my side today as my shoe got stuck on the other and I toppled forward. I looked up and saw Lance with his arms open , obviously trying to catch me , which he did. But there was too much momentum and we both fell down. 

The Cuban boy collapsed onto his back with a grunt , getting the brunt of the fall , his arms wrapped around my waist. Both of my hands where holding onto the front of his shirt , the rest of my body just fell between his legs.

‘You okay?’ He asked , worry and concern laced his voice. 

‘Yeah..I’m fine’ for whatever reason I burst into a fit of giggles. The boy beneath me seemed confused for a tick, before joining me in my laughing fit. My eyes soon closed as tears threatened to spill. I was so distracted that I didn’t even notice the white glow start to emit from our forms.

We continued to laugh and laugh until I eventually opened my eyes. Only they weren’t my eyes. I brought my hand up to my face, it still had my signature gloves on, and my gem was still peaking through the cut in the back. But...my skin was tanner then usual...The same shade as-! I quickly sat up and looked at my right thigh. There, showing through my dark blue skinny jeans, was Lances Lapis Lazuli Gem. Some part of my conscious seemed to finally realise what was happening and soon , my mouth moved on its own. 

‘Did..we just fuse?’

I groaned before responding. 

‘Yes..Yes we did..’

Lance quickly took control and soon, we where sprinting off somewhere. 

‘Where are we going?!’

I spoke , only getting Lances voice in my mind as a result. -My room. I need to know what we look like- I didn’t respond but I let him continue on his way, only to be interrupted when the doors slid open and I caught a glance of our new appearance. 

Our skin was Lance’s Carmel colour , our eyes seemed to hold the galaxy in them as they where a beautiful mix of indigo, ocean blue and I even noticed a tint of crimson. We had on navy blue skinny jeans, my boots but the trim of them was violet instead of red, we still had my fingerless gloves on , our shirt was sugar white and we had a midnight black jacket on with rolled up sleeves and the same violet stripes where mine and Lances where yellow , we also had a Snow White hood. Finally , we had dark brown ,wavy hair that was around the same length as mine. We where tall and lanky but I could tell we packed a punch. 

‘Paladins to the training deck!’ 

Allura’s voice was the source of our interruption. I took control, sighed, and started making my way over. But I was quickly interrupted by Lance. 

‘Dude! What are you doing? We’re still fused!’

‘And this makes a difference because..?’

‘Don’t you think that it would be weird to have some random guy walk into the training room?’

He had a point there. I tapped both our crystals and thought one thing: being myself again. It took a while but eventually felt myself being pulled apart.It was painful to be pulled away from someone so quickly but we made it work. Soon , I was on the floor, looking up at Lance. He glanced over in my direction before offering a hand. 

‘C’mon amor, we should get going’

I took his hand and was hauled to my feet before I responded. 

‘You still haven told me what that means 아기’ 

‘And neither have you’

‘...Touché’

~•~•~•~•~

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's quite short but I'm actually proud of it so I decided o share - I've never been good at long stories anyway. 
> 
> Don't get hurt by what other people think
> 
> Be bold
> 
> Be unique
> 
> Be You.


End file.
